


Desire

by vermilion_aura



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vermilion_aura/pseuds/vermilion_aura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her desire for him burned like a raging fire.</p>
<p>DantexOC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little something I wrote after not writing for months. I ended up writing this after writing a birthday one-shot for my friend [redkislington](http://archiveofourown.org/users/redkislington), which was my first time experimenting with smut in over three years. After doing some research and messing around with my writing, I ended up happy with how this little fic turned out. In fact, I was so happy that I ended up writing another one. Hopefully, the smut doesn't sound too bad. The pairing is Dante with my OC Allison Reynolds from my upcoming project, _Beauty Slept in Sodom_. Title is credited to the song of the same name by the band U2.
> 
> I do not own Devil May Cry, and if you're easily offended by sexual content, then don't read any further.

Relief surged through her veins as she broke the water’s surface, her brown hair darkening to the color of dark chocolate and her two-piece black bikini clinging to her curves like a second skin. The tension in her muscles began to loosen up, and the excruciating pain she was feeling made its departure from her body. When the room’s chilly air suddenly racked her exposed back, Allison quickly dipped back into the water until her entire body up to her neck was submerged, the warm temperature warding off the cold and the goose bumps that formed on her soft, creamy skin.

She glanced over at the clock hanging on the wall near the only exit, the bright green digital numbers reading five minutes after ten. The lights adorning the walls were dimmed, giving the area a candlelit glow and a sensual feel. Turning to the vast window, she looked up at the clear night sky, catching a glimpse of the full moon in the distance as she swam over to the side closest to the window, resting her arms and chin on the edge. Once she was comfortable, her mind began to wander into deep thought, the primary focus a certain silver-haired demon hunter.

She let out a soft chuckle as the said person became the center of her thoughts with his godlike physique and trademark “do me” smirk that made her skin crawl every time he flashed it her way. He had been flashing her that smirk and staring at her with a hungry, lustful look in his ice blue eyes ever since she returned from her latest demon hunting mission, to which she’d respond with a sheepish smile and a shake of her head.

Little did he know that her reaction was a mask of what she was truly feeling, consisting of a fire that started to scorch and torment her from within two days into her mission, filling her most intimate areas with a raging heat that not even a swim in icy water could put out.

She managed to handle it fine when it first started to take effect, but it worsened overnight when the steamy visions flooding her mind came to life in her slumber--his hard, well-muscled body towering over her slender, yet delicate figure; his mouth exploring and caressing every inch of her skin; the length of him slowly entering her and emitting a scream of pleasure from her as her body rose up to meet his. She tossed and turned the entire night, sweat running down her forehead as the raging fire grew. Waking up in a mess the following morning, she became concerned that she would be distracted from doing her job. In truth, it benefited her, giving her the opportunity to take her frustration out on the demons.

But the relief was only temporary, for as soon as it hit, it was suddenly gone.

It also didn’t help that a certain little girl had dire timing in visiting Devil May Cry, always waltzing in the door whenever she thought it was safe to pounce him. As much as she adored Patty, her irritation wanted to put a lock and a “Do Not Disturb” sign on the front door.

And for the icing on the cake, Katrina and Kendra took the opportunity to tease the hell out of her, finding amusement in her cherry red cheeks. Lauren was the only one that even attempted to soothe her restlessness, and despite it not putting a dent in the fire, Allison was grateful to have at least one person trying to console her amongst the madness.

It was right then and there that she realized the only way to calm the fire is through him. There was an opportunity with Patty dead asleep upstairs, but considering he was out on a mission for Morrison at the moment, it would probably be a while before they had another chance, much to her dismay.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when the sound of a shutting door broke the silence in the room. She looked around, her eyes studying every possible nook and cranny, only to find nobody. _Shit. I must be hearing things,_ she thought as she turned back to face the window, resting her cheek on her arm. _But I’m sure I heard the door open._

“It must be lonely swimming all by yourself.”

That familiar, masculine voice caused her to jump in surprise as she turned around, her teal blue orbs finding him standing at the edge on the other side, flashing his trademark smirk at her.

“That was quick,” she pushed herself off the edge and swam to the middle of the pool. “I thought you’d be gone a little longer on that mission Morrison assigned you.”

“I didn’t want to miss this,” he said with a chuckle, gesturing towards her and the pool. “It’s not every day that I get to see you in a bikini.”

She shook her head. “Maybe I should be one of those bikini models.”

“Only if those pictures are for my eyes only,” he shot back with a wink, her cheeks flushing a light pink in the process, signaling his victory.

With a sigh of defeat, Allison submerged her head underwater for a few seconds, wiping the water away from her face after breaking the surface. While she was occupied, Dante brought out Ebony and Ivory, placing them on the nearby table and then removed Rebellion from his back, leaning it against the arm rest of one of the lounge chairs.

“You know, there’s only one little thing that would make this moment complete,” he said, his gaze finding hers and holding contact.

She cocked her head to the side. “And what would that be?”

His ice blue eyes narrowed and his smirk widened. “This.”

He stripped his jacket in one fluent motion, tossing it on top of the lounge chair. Deft hands made quick work of his gloves and boots, his gloves joining his guns and his boots taking their place next to the chair. Only when he was fidgeting with the first buckle on his crimson vest did she realize what he was planning to do, for her cheeks flushed tomato red the second it clicked in her mind.

Noticing her reaction, Dante let out an amused chuckle. “That’s right. I’m joining you, only I’m not wearing a swimsuit.”

Her blood simmered and her gut fell to the deepest pit of her stomach as she watched him undo the last buckle of his vest, removing it and tossing it on the chair. He then made quick work of his shirt, and as he began to loosen the belt on his pants, the fire within her grew, her skin began to tingle, and her breathing grew heavier with each passing second as the fantasies flooded her mind like a tidal wave crashing down on her.

The blush on her cheeks darkened to the same shade as his jacket as he stripped his pants, her heart pounding to the point where it threatened to burst out of her ribcage. Lean and roped with muscle, his body was the fantasy of every woman. She knew he was hot when she first laid eyes on him, and felt like she was going to die from shock when she saw him naked for the first time. Of course, the reaction was normal for the chaste girl she was back then, and even though she got a bit more comfortable with the matter of sex, that particular part of her still lingered within.

He then turned to face her with an amused look on his face, flashing that smirk again. “See something you like, sugar?”

A shiver ran up her delicate spine as she struggled with her inner self to stay calm. She opened her mouth to speak, but found herself at a loss for words.

He chuckled in response as he approached the edge, stretching his arms out and jumping in like a pro diver, breaking the surface seconds later. His silver hair and pale skin glistened in the light, making him look like he was a gift from the heavens. Gazing at every bit of him, her nipples hardened underneath the polyester fabric of her bikini top.

After rubbing the water out of his eyes, Dante swam over to her, stopping a few feet from her before beginning to swim in a complete circle around her. His gaze took in every curve and nuance, mentally admiring the perfection of her slender, hourglass body.

“See something you like, sugar?” she jeered playfully, glancing over her shoulder at him with a smirk.

Oh, so she wanted to play dirty. The smirk on Dante’s lips widened as he flicked water at her, the droplets hitting her in the cheek and causing her to flinch slightly. If she wanted to play dirty, then let the games commence.

He continued to swim his circle around her, only to stop when he was directly in front of her. “As a matter of fact, I do. The only problem is that little bikini obscuring everything.”

Her cheeks darkened again, and before she had the chance to retort, he snaked both arms around her waist and pulled her closer, her bosom slamming into his hard, muscular chest. She bit her lower lip to suppress a moan, and as if he could sense it, Dante let out a low, lustful growl. The tip of him pressed against her inner thigh, emitting a small squeal from her as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers entwining in his silver locks.

Flashing his trademark smirk once again, Dante stared dead into her eyes, his hand moving from her waist to her hip. “I beg to wonder what kind of ideas have been wandering that dirty, little mind of yours during your time away from me.”

He leaned forward, lightly pressing his forehead against hers. Seeing the reflection of the same lust that had been tormenting her for days in his eyes, Allison’s heart leapt.

“I suppose we can just skip the mushy romance crap and get straight to the point,” he purred, his voice seductive and husky that it was music to her ears.

She had just sucked in a breath when he captured her lips with his own. His tongue danced its way through her mouth, finding hers and caressing it in ways that had her body trembling beneath his hold. The fingers of the hand pressed at her waist began dancing all over her back, the light, feathery touches sending shivers up and down her spine.

Dante parted from her lips to give her breathing time, trailing small kisses from her jaw line to her neck. He nuzzled the area where throat melded into shoulder with the tip of his nose and then bit down gently. Sparks of electricity ran through her veins, the sudden jolts making the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. His tongue then danced across her throbbing pulse before planting a shower of hot, little kisses all over her throat, sucking on a certain spot that elicited a low moan from her.

The hand that was wandering her back moved to the strings that held her bikini top in place, skillfully undoing the knots in a matter of seconds and peeling it away from her person. Pulling away from her throat, his gaze wandered to the swell of her chest, his mouth salivating and his blood boiling.

Throwing her bikini top aside, Dante lowered his head to her chest, his mouth fondling one breast while his hand kneaded the other. Allison arched her back into him, her bosom pushing further into his face and her fingers digging deeper into his hair. She gasped when the tip of his tongue swirled around her nipple, and her body jerked forward when he captured it in his mouth, lightly pulling and suckling on it.

It was like she was in piping hot water, the pool a cauldron boiling under a vast campfire. Taking advantage of her distracted self, he pulled down her bikini bottom, snapping her back to reality as she caught a glimpse of the fabric in his hand. Throwing it in the same direction he threw her top, he rested his hands on her hips before rocking his hips forward, sliding himself into her.

Euphoria was all that flooded her insides as she let out a loud moan that flooded the entire room. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she pulled him in closer, her core slowly tightening around him. He then moved forward until her back came into contact with the wall of the pool before finding her lips and conquering them.

She fisted his hair with one hand while the other moved to his shoulder, her nails digging into his firm skin. When she felt him go deeper, she tilted her head back, her eyes rolling behind her head at the pleasure searing through her body. He smirked at her reaction, finding it to be mind numbingly beautiful.

Allison arched her body into his as the full force of his weight came crashing down on her. Her body grew hotter and hotter with each move and each cry of pleasure escaping both their lips. When her muscles fully tightened around him, Dante let out a loud groan and gave one final thrust, setting himself into the deepest pit of her core. Waves of euphoria overtook them as he buried his face into the crook of her neck, smirking against her skin in satisfaction.

She breathed out a sigh of relief as the heat that tormented her settled down completely. The hand that was entwined in his hair began to massage the back of his head, enticing a small, rapturous groan from him as he pulled himself away from her throat and pressed his forehead on hers.

“I really needed that,” he managed to mutter through a groan.

A small smile formed on her lips as she let out a chuckle. “I guess I wasn’t the only one feeling restless.”

“You’re damn right you weren’t,” he replied with a chuckle of his own.


End file.
